


ice cream

by anon_drabble



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Other, Portal parallel, Song - Freeform, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts 2.8, Want You Gone, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: ever since i heard the end song in portal 2, "want you gone", i wanted to write something to parallel it. but i couldn't find anything. so imagine my surprise watching axel's death and having the song come to me. i don't know much of the kingdom hearts lore so be gentle. this is what i could remember and the little i saw in kh2. fun to write too.i suggest you go listen to the song if you haven't. i used the lyrics but changed 2 lines to better fit.





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

That kid was coming. He would win. Axel didn’t have any doubt about that. It was…good, right? That kid was Roxas. Kind of. If Sora lived, that meant Roxas would too… Right?

“Well here we are again.  
It's always such a pleasure… “

Axel didn’t _want_ to help. He still didn’t like Sora. Sora wasn’t Roxas even though he was. If that made sense. (It didn’t) But the idiots got themselves stuck. They couldn’t get stopped that easily. Axel had to step in. Save the day. But only for Roxas. Not Sora.

“Remember when you tried  
to kill me twice?”

Axel seethed, stepping in to save Sora. Especially after he’d let Sora beat him those times before. Of course he’d let Sora win. But it wasn’t for Sora’s sake. Remember how excited Roxas was when he beat Axel? It almost made losing worth it.

But win or lose, there would always be ice cream.

“Oh how we laughed and laughed… “

Those days were gone now. But Axel remembered. They weren’t supposed to feel emotions like _humans_ because they were “less” and they lacked the heart. But Axel was happy at those times. He had fun. And you could never convince him that Roxas didn’t have fun as well.

Then Sora awakened. But he was a _human_ not a Nobody. They couldn’t laugh together.

“Except I wasn't laughing.”

But when Axel heard Sora laugh, it might as well have been Roxas and Axel wanted to laugh along. But he didn’t.

“Under the circumstances,  
I've been shockingly nice.”

Axel had been more than forgiving. Sora had _stolen_ Roxas! Roxas was GONE FOREVER because of him. So what if Axel beat him up a little bit? He deserved it. In the end, who was still going on? Who was leaving Axel to die? Who had Axel sacrificed his own life for? Not Sora. Roxas.

“You want your freedom?  
Take it.  
That's what I'm counting on.  
I used to want you dead  
but now I only want you gone… “

Just go on. Leave. It made Axel sick to his stomach to see Sora. All he’d wanted… His last wish had been to see Roxas one last time. But no. It had been Sora. Always Sora.

“He was a lot like you  
(Maybe not quite as goofy)”

That was maybe the most painful part of it. Roxas and Sora honestly weren’t so different. Both were innocent and laughed easily. They were children. But the fact remained that Sora was “real” and Roxas... Wasn’t. Except he was as real as Axel was, wasn’t he? And yet… He was gone now and Axel remained.

“One day they woke me up,  
So I could live forever.”

Live forever… As a shell. A Nobody. No heart. Just built and created to serve the purpose of another. They tried it with Roxas too. But he was a “failure” because of Sora.

“It's such a shame the same  
will never happen to you.”

Such a shame. That Roxas wouldn’t have to know that life or lack thereof.

“You've got your  
short sad life left.  
That's what I'm counting on.  
I'll let you get right to it  
Now I only want you gone…”

Just GO! _You’re not Roxas. Not him. Why can’t you be him? I just… Wanted to look at his smile one last time and be… Happy…_  
  
“Goodbye, my only friend.”

_Goodbye…_

“Oh, did you think I meant you?  
That would be funny...  
if it weren't so sad.”

They would never be friends. Axel would never call Sora “friend”. Sora was the lesser. Roxas was better.

“Well you have been replaced;  
I don't need anyone now…”

If it wasn't Roxas, why bother? Why did it have to be Roxas who was replaced? Why not Demyx? Or Luxord. Replace one of them! But not Roxas…

“When I delete you maybe  
I'll stop feeling so bad.”

Not that he really felt bad. Nobodies didn’t have that emotion. He was just… Uncomfortable.

“Go make some new disaster;  
That's what I'm counting on."

Sora was great at causing disasters.

"You're someone else's problem.  
Now I only want you gone…”

Now Axel would be gone. And he’d never have to see Sora again. He would never see Roxas either but… Roxas would be fine. Sora was the “good guy”, despite the bad taste that left in Axel’s mouth. Axel was disposable. He’d had one last selfish wish in seeing Roxas but even that was denied him. So what else was there to do? When he faded, surely the pain would fade too.

What about the ice cream? Would those memories fade, too?

Maybe that would be okay. Then maybe it wouldn’t hurt so much.


End file.
